Our lives meet Reality
by SimonSeville19
Summary: The sequel to the story 'Where'd Our Lives Go' Brittany must Tell Simon her secret when he wakes up from the car crash, it's time to take up responsibility. Please read and review, completed! Need opinions on whether to continue the series!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back, and knowing everyone on this website, I decided to get the sequel up asap versus being killed. So, the first chapter is back in Brittany's POV. So, let's get to it**

**Our Lives Meet Reality**

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of sirens can be heard and flashing blue and red and white lights could be seen in Brittany's vision. "Ugh" She could feel a cut just over her left eye and some bruises on her arms and legs.

"Hey she's waking up!" One of the people who were walking around declared. He walked over to her and started checking for any injuries. "She doesn't seem to have any broken bones. She's lucky, not many people survive flying thirty feet." The man said. Ma'am can you tell me your name?" He asked her

Brittany struggled trying to sit up, the man held her down and instructed her not to. "Brittany Miller." She responded and then every moment that had just passed her hit her like a ton of Bricks. "Simon!"She screamed, sitting up in full this time, "Where's Simon?" Brittany asked

"I'm assuming you mean your friend over there." The officer said, pointing to a limp body on the ground.

"Simon!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs, she found that she was somehow standing, and slowly walking towards Simon.

"Ma'am, he's alright, just unconscious." He told her, "He was hit most by the car. It appears, from what we saw he unhooked his seat belt and tried to shield you. "He told her, he was holding her arms so that she couldn't get closer. "We just have to wait for him to wake up; it could be a few hours, even a day or two." Brittany was both shaking and crying.

"I need to see him." She told him, trying to get him off of her. "You'll have plenty of that time when you're at the hospital together.

"Brittany, Simon!" Brittany looked off in the distance to see both of their families being held back at the border.

"They're… with… me…" Brittany said, her head started swimming again as she fell forward blacking out.

************

Light flooded Brittany's eyes as she opened them.

"Brittany!" She could recognize the voice of Eleanor's worry; she opened her eyes as the sounds of the hospital began to penetrate her ears. Beeping and the sound of other patient's oxygen and such, Brittany looked around, Ms. Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor were waiting for her to wake up.

"Ms. Miller, Netta, Ellie… I'm so sorry." She said. They obviously didn't care because they surrounded Brittany with hugs and kisses galore. "We need to talk," Brittany said, getting her thoughts clear, her head was swimming beyond belief.

"Brittany, we already know..." Jeanette tried to explain to Brittany before she was cut off by Brittany.

"This isn't about the accident; I have to tell you that…" Eleanor put her hand over Brittany's mouth, looking deep into her eyes.

"Brittany, we know about the baby." Jeanette continued. "When you come to the hospital after a crash they put you through an x-ray, you have no broken bones, but you are a week pregnant." Jeanette said, looking away from Brittany, afraid that spilling her secret would make Brittany kill her. Eleanor removed her hand from Brittany's mouth.

"I'm sorry Ms. Miller, I let you down." Brittany said, tears running down her cheeks.

"No, Brittany, you can't let me down… You're Brittany Miller; you'll never let me down." Ms. Miller said.

Brittany tried sitting up and Eleanor pushed her back down, "Save your energy." Eleanor said, "I'm going to go get you something from the cafeteria, what do you want."

"Get me anything that's cold Ellie." Brittany said, she looked over at Jeanette. "Help me up, Jeanette; I need to go see Simon." Brittany said, sitting up and swinging to the side of the bed.

"Brittany, maybe you should rest." Jeanette suggested, just then the doctor walked in.

"Oh, Ms. Miller, I see that you're awake… I need to…" The doctor started as she went over to Brittany before Brittany stood up and cut her off.

"Shut up, I need to see Simon Seville!" Brittany commanded. She stomped her foot on the ground, ignoring the shot of pain that went up her leg.

"You'll be able to see Mr. Seville after I do this routine examination and prescribe you some pain killers." The doctor said, pointing Brittany back to her bed. Brittany rolled her eyes and sat on the hospital bed, the doctor started poking Brittany and pressing on different parts of her body, with Brittany slapping his hand every once and a while.

"Alright, she checks out with some minor bruises and that cut has been stitched up. You can go check on Mr. Seville; I'll give you his room number." The doctor said, writing it down on a piece of paper and giving it to Brittany. She hugged the doctor and ran out of the room to the designated number. She wandered around for a while checking room numbers and bumping into people. She finally found Simon's room, she knocked on the door, and Alvin opened it.

"Brittany?" he asked her, she pushed him aside and looked at Simon, and he was still unconscious. He had an identical cut on his eyebrow. Brittany walked over and sat beside him, chills went down her body as she touched him. She put her hand on her stomach and touched Simon. His eyes fluttered open.

"Simon?" Brittany asked looking at him; his head went to the side looking at her. Dave put his glasses on and he smiled.

"Brittany." He said his voice extremely raspy and weak. He reached his hand out and touched her, a smile crossing his lips.

"Theodore go and get Simon something to drink." Brittany told him, Theodore ran from the room as fast as he could. Brittany touched Simon's face, feeling the coolness of his skin. "Simon, there's something I need to say…" Brittany started, looking at Simon with teary eyes.

"No Brittany, I need to apologize to you, I should have watched the road for that car." He started crying, "When I saw the car and unbuckled, there was nothing going through my mind except that you had to live. That was what I wanted, you to live." Simon said, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Simon, that's not it. I have to tell you something that's going to change us completely." Brittany said, touching her stomach. She looked back up to see Simon's eyes were sagging closed. "I'll tell you when you're awake." She said, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Brittany, what is it that you have to tell him?" Dave and Alvin asked. She turned and looked at them, she didn't want to hurt them, but what else could she do.

She stood up and walked over to Dave. "Do not freak out." She said as she grabbed Dave's hand and made him touch the sensitive top of her stomach and the rock hard bottom. Dave's eyes got really wide. "Simon and I are going to be parents." Brittany said

"Wait, Si?" Alvin asked, Dave still hadn't come down from his shock. "You and Si?" Brittany nodded; she turned her gaze away from Dave and Alvin and slumped against the wall.

"Yes, we didn't plan for this, honestly. It happened out of pure passion. I'm sorry. But, I plan on raising the baby." Brittany said, wiping her tears. "And I don't want Simon deterred from his path to MIT. This is a problem for me to handle, not for him to handle. He has a future; I have a singing career that will go downhill from here." Brittany looked up at Dave who was shaking his head.

"You're not taking care of that child alone." Dave told her, he opened his arms wide. Brittany smiled and wiped her tears, standing up she walked over and accepted the hug. Dave sat her on his lap. "What I mean is that I'm here, your sisters are here, your brothers are here and Ms. Miller is here and Simon will always be there for you." Dave said, Alvin and Brittany looked at him confused.

"Brothers?" they asked together.

"The boys." Dave said, he smiled and hugged her. There was a knock at the door and Eleanor poked her head in with Theodore, they saw Brittany sitting in Dave's lap and got a little confused. Brittany giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Brittany, I brought you raspberry lemonade, it was the only one that was in the entire building." Eleanor said. She walked in the room and handed Brittany the Styrofoam cup and hugged her. "I assume you told them?" Eleanor asked, Brittany nodded and took a sip of the lemonade. Simon made a noise and Brittany was off of Dave's lap before anyone could blink and right beside Simon.

"Brittany" Simon said, opening his eyes "Brittany, what is it you had to tell me." He asked her. Brittany smiled and started to cry.

"Remember Friday when we thought that I missed my cycle?" Brittany said, Simon nodded without making the mental connection. "Well, I'm pregnant. With your child." Brittany said.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I forgot to mention how much I missed the drama of this story. Yay! And I told you that I'd make a few of you mad. But, I have to say that I can't wait to develop the story here, we're switching back to Simon's mind in the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming in! Plus, I might do a bit of time skipping to the birth, but I need an opinion on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is being turned back to Simon's point of view for probably the next few chapters. And since I failed to mention that I own none of the rights to these characters in the first chapter, I will now.**

**Our Lives Meet Reality.**

**Chapter 2**

Simon smiled as Brittany confessed that she had been keeping a secret from him. "Brittany, that's amazing!" Simon exclaimed. Brittany looked at him confused.

"But what about you?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes. Simon smiled and reached out, touching her face.

"Brittany, I'm here for you, I love you. I'm not going to let you go through this alone, I'm here to take care of it too. Brittany, it's OUR child." Simon said, Brittany, looked at him, her eyes lighting up.

"I… I never really thought of it like that." Brittany said, her eyes wandered to her stomach and Simon smiled. _What am I going to do with her? She thinks that everything is going to cause the end of the world. Things will figure themselves out. _Simon thought, he reached out and touched her face again.

"You're so beautiful." Simon said to her, he leaned over and she leaned in to him to give him a kiss. "Brittany, perhaps you should go lay down. You have to think about other things now." Simon said chuckling. He smiled as she nodded and got up to leave; Eleanor walked over and helped Brittany leave. As Brittany closed the door, Simon looked over at Dave who was smiling sympathetically.

"Dave?" Alvin asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes Alvin?" Dave seemed to have been pulled out of a trance. He looked over at Alvin who was backed against the wall.

"Is Simon going to get in trouble?" Alvin asked, and upward inflection in his voice implying the desire for Simon to be punished instead of him.

"Not this time Alvin, I won't need to punish him." Dave said. For the first time, Simon saw a sinister smile cross Dave's lips. _He's thinking that this is going to punish me. What he doesn't understand is that I'm not going to be punished by this. What he doesn't understand is that if Brittany is happy then I'm going to be happy. _Simon thought, smiling his usual smug smile. Simon cleaned his glasses off and laid them on his bedside table.

"I'm going to take a nap while these pain killers take effect." Simon said, closing his eyes.

********

Simon was awoken by a stinging pain in his arm, his eyes shot open as he looked over to see his doctor. "I'm glad to see you're awake, as soon as you're ready you and Ms. Miller can finally go home." He told Simon with a smile, before he left the room.

"Now," Simon said groggily, as soon as the needle was out of his arm he sat up. His head was swimming from all the drugs. "I need something to drink, Alvin." Simon told him

"On it Si," Alvin declared as he ran out of the room. Simon rubbed his eyes with his palms. _I wonder how long Theodore or Alvin will have to drive me places from now on, I'm sure Dave doesn't trust me to drive, especially since I crashed an $80,000 dollar car. _Simon said to himself he looked up to see Alvin had returned and was holding a small Styrofoam cup of water.

"Thanks Alvin." Simon said, he chugged his water and tossed the cup onto his table. "Dave, I want to go home, and I want to see Brittany." Simon told him, he looked at him and noticed his vision was blurry. Alvin held his glasses in front of his face and Simon snatched them from him putting them on.

Dave shook his head, "Simon, I think it's best if we take you home so you can get some rest." Dave told him, trying to convince him. It was Simon's turn to shake his head.

"I need to be with the mother of my child Dave; we need to start making plans." Simon said, the thought stuck in his head. _My child, my child. _Simon repeated in his mind. He head began to swim with thoughts once again, ideas, images. "Please Dave." Simon said, almost pleading with him.

"Aright Simon, you can go visit her. But only for a few hours, not for the whole day." Dave instructed him. Simon nodded in agreement, and then what he had said sunk in.

"Day?" Simon asked as he looked over at the window; light was seeping in through the cracks in the blinds. He realized that it was late at night when the accident happened, when his reckless driving almost took three lives.

"Yeah Si, it's day time, for the first time in a while you are missing school." Alvin told him with a chuckle. Simon smiled, he was glad to know that his family cared enough to miss school to see him through to recovery. Simon chuckled and swung his feet over the side of the bed after flipping the covers off of himself.

"Alright, where are my clothes?" Simon asked, he stood up and let the blood flow through his body. He stretched and realized that his back was really cut up. "Ow." He whispered, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Here you are Simon." Theodore said happily as he handed Simon a bag of his clothes.

"Thank you Theodore." Simon told him, he unwrapping his clothes as the others got up to leave. "I will be out in a moment so we can leave." He told them before they closed the door, Simon pulled out his blue undershirt, and a huge gash had been ripped through it on the back. Simon winced as he looked at it. He quickly dressed, throwing the bag and the hospital gown onto the bed, both neatly folded.

Simon opened the door and stepped outside, smiling as he saw the others. "Well, let's go." Simon told them as they began to walk toward the front desk, Simon turned and headed to Brittany's room, the others kept walking, acknowledging where he was going, but went to sign him out anyway. When Simon approached the room, He saw Jeanette and Eleanor sitting outside of Brittany's room. "Hello girls."

They both snapped their heads up to see him. "Simon!" they both called, Simon was surprised that Eleanor freaked out, she had already seen him. Jeanette waved meekly and Eleanor simply smiled.

Simon smiled at the two of them, "Brittany getting dressed?" he asked. They simply shook their head simultaneously. "Alright, is she asleep?" he asked. They both shook their heads no. Simon walked by them and opened the door. He spotted Brittany and smiled, walking in. He closed the door and walked over to her, she had dressed in her clothes, Simon saw that her leather jacket had several cuts in the back and so did her shirt. "Brittany, I'll replace the clothing." He started, but Brittany threw her hand up, silencing him.

"Simon, the clothes are nothing, Simon, I was just glad that you are alive. You have no idea what I would do without you here." Brittany said, she slid over on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess. If I would have just went home from school last night…" Brittany's words became mumbled behind sobs. Simon tightened his hug around her, avoiding any bruises or scrapes he could see.

"Brittany, that doesn't matter, I'm here now, and I'm going to help you raise this baby. This car crash has only made me realize how much I truly love you. That there is nothing that can tear us apart." Simon told her, he breathed in deeply, the smell of her hair coming into his nostrils. She still used the same berry conditioner and shampoo.

"Simon…" Brittany whispered, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "When my family told me that the baby was still there, I… I was amazed." Brittany said, biting her bottom lip. She looked up at Simon; he smiled as he stared into her big blue eyes, the fear showed in them. "I can't believe that they wanted us to keep it. And on top of it all… they want to help us." Brittany said, almost as if… no, she was amazed.

"Brit, let me tell you something, they want us happy." Simon started, "And they have realized that this is going to make us happy, therefore… they want it as much as we do. But that child…. With your fashion sense, my knowledge with its aunt Jeanette's, its aunt Eleanor's cooking and its uncle Alvin's mischievous attitude… I'm afraid we'll be raising an adorably dressed super smart demon that can cook!" Simon joked, laughing at his own joke. Brittany giggled and slapped him in the chest.

"She won't be that bad." Brittany said, she snuggled close to him.

"She?" Simon asked, he pushed Brittany off of him just far enough to look at her.

"Well of course, you get your little princess and I get a baby doll." Brittany teased; she reached her hand up and tickled Simon under his chin.

"Brittany, this isn't like taking care of a baby doll, it's going to be a lot of work. I hate to say it, but you're going to miss some stuff, I am too. I probably won't be able to go to college and…" Simon started, but Brittany crammed her hand over his mouth and looked at him angrily.

"You will not, I repeat NOT give up your future at MIT." Brittany stated. "You have something you can do with your life, and the only way I'll be happy is if you go to MIT and get a decent job. It'll also be the only way we can keep the funding for this baby. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to do it, but I'm not asking you this time Simon. I'm telling you what to do." Brittany was in tears by the time she finished her speech, she let go of Simon's mouth and wrapped her arms around him.

"You've really thought this out haven't you?" Simon asked her, his eyebrows cocked. Brittany nodded and sighed.

"Simon, I love you." Brittany told him, looking up at him again.

"I love you too, let's get you home." Simon said, he stood while helping her up. They walked over and opened the door only to see everyone surrounding the door. Simon was startled when he opened the door and hugged Brittany tightly.

"Ms. Miller, do you mind if I go with you over to your house for a while?" Simon asked, looking at Ms. Miller who was nodding, they all started walking to their respective cars. Simon and Brittany went with Ms. Miller; they cuddled in the back seat as Ms. Miller drove back to her house.

***********

Simon held Brittany's hand as they walked in the house; Ms. Miller directed them over to the couch. Simon smiled, Brittany rolled her eyes, but they both sank into the couch slowly. Simon held Brittany close to him and closed his eyes.

"Wake up you," Brittany said, she poked him in the chest and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back, and then again. Simon leaned in and reached his hands up to the back of her head, he kissed her again, but longer this time and he ran his fingers through her hair. She giggled and pushed him of her. "That's what got us into this mess." She joked; she kissed him and curled up in his lap.

"Brittany?" Simon asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes Simon?" Brittany asked him, putting her hand on his chest.

"First off. We're not going to be doing THAT again until we're married." This issued a pout from Brittany and a stuck out bottom lip. "And second, what names are you thinking of?" Simon said with a smile crossing the corner of his lips.

"Oh Simon, you know me too well." Brittany said pinching him lightly as she cuddled close to him.

**A/N: Well, I'm liking where I'm heading, I'm thinking I'm going to skip ahead a few months in the next chapter, but I'm not entirely sure. I need reader input!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, we've skipped ahead, today is December 24****th**** and Brittany is nine months pregnant.**

**Our Lives Meet Reality**

**Chapter 3**

Simon's eyes fluttered open, he looked around. He smiled when he was in Brittany's room lying in bed with her. The realization that he had spent another night at Brittany's house hit him. "I need to start going home earlier." He whispered sitting up, he looked over at Brittany. He smiled when he looked down at her stomach, the nice pleasant bulge could still be seen under the covers. _She won another argument. I can't believe we're going to be having a girl soon. I'm still worried that she's going to be too much to handle._ Simon thought to himself.

Brittany rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning sweetheart." Brittany said, looking up into his eyes, Simon smiled.

"Good morning, merry Christmas eve." He said, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I think it's best if we get up now, there's still a lot to do before tomorrow's festivities. I need to start wrapping presents and you just need to get up." He joked as he swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"No, let's keep sleeping." Brittany mumbled. She pulled the cover back over herself. Simon smiled and pulled the covers off of her, her pink silk pajamas had been rolled up on her legs and arms so that she wouldn't be too hot for her. Simon smiled and sat back down beside her.

"Come on, I need you to get up, I can't start my day without you." Simon told her, and it was true, after seven months of waking up with her beside him. He awoke before her every day and helped her during the evenings when he wasn't doing his homework or at his job at the local convenience store. He had made his way to a regional manager in a manner of days thereafter figuring out how to double the output of the store.

"Alright, if you have to insist so badly." She joked with him; she sat up and slid off of the bed beside him. "Simon, I need the trash can." She manager to say, holding her stomach, Simon had already been halfway across the room. He grabbed her trash can and ran back to her before the morning sickness set in.

"I'm going to go start on breakfast." Simon said, checking her one final time and then leaving her room, bumping into Eleanor. "Oh, hello Ellie," Simon said, smiling.

"Oh, good morning Simon." She said, flipping her hair to the side. She had left her hair down today, it looked very different. "I'm about to go down and make breakfast, would you like to help me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course, I'd love to help, and of course with Brittany being nine months we need to make a lot." Simon joked with a chuckle, causing both a smile and an angry look from Eleanor.

"Simon, I'm sorry for how I've acted these past few months, I'm sorry if I've seemed like I hate you but… It's not that, I think you and Brittany should have waited. I think you two will have an AMAZING child… I'm just sorry to see Brittany miss a lot of her schooling because of a moment of passion." Eleanor said as they walked down the stairs into the living room to see Jeanette. Jeanette looked up from her book, Jeanette had recently been caught up in her life with Alvin, but with the Christmas break she had more time for writing and finally pushed a book on philosophy called 'The Mind of The Competent Nomad'. She looked up to see Simon and Eleanor chatting.

"Are you two at it again?" Jeanette asked, "For once do you think you guys could settle your differences? I mean for cripes' sake Ellie, he's apologized enough times to make the Pope blush and you still give him grief for a moment of passion that made him and your sister so happy that you and Theodore can't even imagine." Jeanette was standing and walking over to her sister, her book hung lazily in her hand. "I trust Simon now, I did as soon as I learned that Brittany was pregnant, the day he went for the ultrasound with her, Ellie… These two want to be together forever," Jeanette was standing directly In front of Eleanor, her stance more of a defensive one. Simon and Eleanor were both shocked at this; Jeanette had expressed her dismay in Eleanor's, but never had she been so outspoken and almost threatening.

"Look Ellie, I'm sorry… But you have to realize that Simon is not perfect, but to Brittany he is and…" Jeanette looked up; a look of shock crossed her face. Simon turned to see Brittany standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh, Brittany, how long were you there?" Jeanette said, blushing.

"I've been here since the beginning of your speech." Brittany said deadpan, she walked down the stairs and Simon and Eleanor moved so that Brittany could hug Jeanette. Jeanette looked surprised. "Jeanette, thank you for understanding, finally someone in the house beside me, Simon, and Ms. Miller understand how we feel." Brittany said, she had let Jeanette out of the hug and walked over to the couch.

"Brittany, I'm sorry. Though I have to say, before Jeanette's outburst I was actually apologizing to Simon. I was trying to tell him that I forgive everything and am glad he is happy with you. Now, let's move on from this depressing topic and make some breakfast." Eleanor said, Brittany smiled, she lay back on the couch and sighed, Simon smiled and went over to sit with her, and he kissed her on the forehead then sat down at her feet.

Eleanor smiled at the two and walked into the kitchen, Jeanette followed her, leaving the two alone. "Simon?" Brittany asked, she looked over at him, her eyes wide. He chuckled at the scene; she looked like a small child.

"Yes Brittany?" He asked her. He was expecting the same question she'd asked him daily for the past month. He gave her a look, raising one eyebrow.

"What'd you get me for Christmas?" Brittany asked. She gave him the same look back, Simon chuckled. _That was cute._ Simon thought, but gave the same answer he always gave.

"You'll find out on Christmas morning." He told her with a smirk. She pouted and crossed her arms. Simon always enjoyed this; Brittany was not one who liked surprises.

"Fine, but I also have one more question." She said, this caught Simon off guard.

"Anything sweetheart." He answered back without missing a beat.

"Simon…. Where'd our lives go?" She asked. Simon looked away from her, not wanting their eyes to meet when he answered this question.

"They are gone… for good." He told her, Brittany looked at him confused, cocking an eyebrow. "Our individual lives are gone, there is no Brittany anymore, nor is there a Simon. Only what I can truly describe as… well… you know how I hate to invent words but… Brimon?" He said, looking at her, she looked more confused. "We're not our individual selves, we are one life Brittany." Brittany's face changed, not to one of understanding, but one of adoration. She leaned up and hugged him.

"Simon!" There was a call from the kitchen, Brittany and Simon rolled their eyes. Simon stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Eleanor?" Simon asked her, Eleanor signaled over to him with one finger. Simon was confused but walked over to her. "Yes?" He asked her again. She smiled and pointed over to a calendar, there was a tiny red circle on December the 25th.

"I know that that date is Christmas but, I see that some little boy has written a very special note here. When were you going to tell Brittany that she's due tomorrow?" Eleanor whispered angrily. Simon bit his bottom lip, a HORRIBLE habit that he had picked up from Brittany.

"She knows." Simon lied; he avoided her gaze and then looked at her. "Look Ellie, that's my gift to her tomorrow, I also bought her something that you'd approve of. Simon said, he pulled a small velvet box out of his hooded sweatshirt's pocket and then stuffed it back in, Eleanor hugged him and nodded. Simon returned to the living room and sat with Brittany, they cuddled and Brittany's eyes sagged, Simon smiled but soon realized that his eyes were as well.

*************

Simon awoke on the couch, alone. This quickly alarmed him, he sat up quickly and stood up, he went in the kitchen to see Brittany and her sisters sitting at the table. "Is everything alright girls?" He asked, he rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses back on.

"Besides it being 5 p.m. there's nothing wrong." They said collectively.

"Five o' clock?!" Simon asked, he looked at the clock, it confirmed what they said. "Thank the lord I don't have to work for the next week." Simon said, he walked over and sat by Brittany, "I'm sorry I fell asleep it's just…"

"Simon, you don't need to apologize, we understand that you are tired, to tell the truth we all took a little cat nap. You just stayed asleep the longest of us." Jeanette said, she was sipping on a cup of red tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, he walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Yum, lemonade." He said with a smile, Eleanor and Brittany smiled.

"Simon, my tummy feels funny." Brittany said, rubbing her stomach.

"Of course Brittany, you're pregnant." Eleanor joked. Brittany slapped her arm, Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, it hurts." Brittany said. Simon looked up at the clock, 5:30. Simon sighed, he turned around to see Brittany clutch the table with enough force to split the wood and hear her scream. He dropped his glass of lemonade and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand, BAD idea. He swore he felt his hand breaking.

"Ellie, get Ms. Miller, I think that our daughter's coming!" Simon screamed.

**************

_Midnight, my girlfriend goes into labor and she doesn't start having true contractions until midnight. _Simon thought as he paced back and forth in the room. He looked around; Jeanette had stayed out here to give Simon comfort.

"Simon, she'll be fine, if you keep pacing like that there's going to be a hole in the carpet." Jeanette joked, trying to get his mind off of the current situation. Simon smiled, before he could thank her. A nurse came out to the room.

"Are you the father?" She asked, Simon become extremely nervous and scared. Simon nodded slowly.

"Is something wrong with my girlfriend, or the baby?" He asked, worried. The nurse shook her head.

"We just thought that you would want to be in there…" She said, holding the door open, Simon never responded with words, only actions. The nurse never even told him what room to go to, he simply ran to Brittany. He opened the door and saw her in position.

"Simon!" She screamed some pain behind her words, some thankfulness. He walked to her immediately and let her grab his hand.

"I love you." They told each other simultaneously before the doctor gave her the instructions at 1 A.M. for Brittany Miller to push.

***********

"Congratulations!" The doctor told them, she held a bundle of cloth containing a squirming baby in it to them. "It's a girl!" The doctor told them, Simon smiled. "So what will you name her?" The doctor asked.

Simon and Brittany both stared at her, her Blue eyes shone like both of theirs; she had her mother's smile and hair.

"I like the first name of Abigail, Abby for short, I mean… If that's okay for a first name, it means joy of the father so… and she…" Brittany grabbed Simon's hand as he spoke to let him know it was a go.

"Abigail Grace Miller." Brittany said to the doctor.

**A/N: Yay! The baby's finally here! Now Simon and Brittany can go through the first few stages of Parenting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, Abigail Grace Miller is born! So, now Simon and Brittany have brought her home and are trying to get adjusted to parenting.**

**Our Lives meet reality**

**Chapter 4**

Simon's eyes opened as there was more crying over the baby monitor. Simon sat up and rubbed his eyes, he started looking for his glasses on the nightstand. He noticed that the crying had stopped and he could hear Brittany's voice over the monitor. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked as Simon smiled as he grabbed his glasses finally and stood up; he looked at the red letters of the clock. 3:26. Simon sighed.

"I know that you're not supposed to get sleep with a baby in the house, but this is ridiculous. I mean, what baby wakes up eight times in one night?" He asked, he shook his head and let the blood flow. "Thirty minutes of sleep a night is not good." He walked to the door and opened it, Brittany standing in the doorway holding the bundle of joy.

"She went right to sleep this time, it was quite exemplary if I say so myself." Brittany whispered, trying not to wake Abby. Simon smiled; Brittany's vocabulary had grown from him perpetually spending the past seven months in the same house as her day and night. Simon held her hands out and Brittany transferred Abby to his arms gently, he rocked her. Simon smiled as he looked at her pajamas, a hot pink onesie-dress and some blue somehow mixed in to match, with her little lump of hair pulled up into a pebble's poof. He chuckled; he looked at Brittany and whispered, "I told you she'd have a great fashion sense." Brittany smiled and kissed him, she reached her hands out for Abigail.

"Gimme." She said, Simon rolled his eyes and sat down slowly on Brittany's bed. Simon rocked back and forth staring at Abigail.

"How could something so beautiful…" Simon trailed off in thought; Brittany smiled and sat beside him as she started rubbing his shoulders. "Brittany…" Simon said, as a warning. She backed off and kept her hands to herself. "You realize that we can't have any more fun like we used to for over six months?" this issued a sigh and a pout from Brittany, she crossed her arms and her legs then sighed.

"Of course I do Simon, but I…" She trailed off. Simon looked over at the clock; they had been talking for an hour. He smiled and gently gave Abby back to Brittany. He laid down in the bed as Brittany went and put Abby to bed. He took his glasses off and lay his head back on his pillow, Simon looked around Brittany's room, and even though he couldn't truly see he knew the only thing of his that was in the room was the little cardboard box that held his week's worth of clothes. Simon sighed, thoughts shot through his head like trucks going as fast as they could. Brittany climbing into bed brought him from his thoughts.

"Simon…" She said, she laid her head on his shoulder." I was just thinking, and well… I'm going to need your help with Abby and she needs her daddy so…" Brittany trailed off; she looked away from Simon and took a deep breath. "I want you to move in until you go to college. I mean, I know you practically live here… but… I want… I want everything here, so you need to run back to Dave's when you need the most frivolous thing. Please Simon?" She asked, she had turned back and was looking into his eyes.

Simon smiled he reached his hand up to touch her face, she grabbed gently and guided it. "Brittany, I want to move in." He told her, he saw that she was awaiting the 'but', though it never came. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you Brittany." He told her, he pulled her into a warm embrace.

**************

Simon woke up as the light shone into the room. He fluttered his eyes and reached for his glasses, throwing them on. Brittany was sitting on the other end of the bed holding Abby while feeding her a bottle. Simon smiled and sat up. "How long was I asleep?" he asked rubbing his head, he looked at the clock, 10:00 A.M. "I'm sorry, did everyone open presents already?" He asked, disappointed. Brittany shook her head with a smile.

"Everyone wanted to wait for you, not a present one has been touched." She said, she rocked Abby in her arms and took the bottle out of her mouth when she was finished, propping her up on her shoulder and burping her. Simon smiled, he swung his legs to the side of the bed, he stretched and stood up yawning.

"Let's go downstairs silly" he told her, playfully smacking her on the bottom. She gave him a glare and they both left the room, descending the stairs. Brittany gave Simon Abby and walked carefully beside him. Everyone looked up smiling when they walked in. Simon smiled in greeting, he gently grabbed Abby's hand making her wave which cause many "awww's". He walked in and sat on the couch with Brittany. The gift exchange started, Simon and Brittany got a lot of clothes and things for Abby, Brittany got Simon a photo book of them together, Jeanette got books and Ellie got a cook book. They all looked at Simon eagerly. Simon smiled and walked over to Ms. Miller handing her Abby. He looked at Brittany giving her a look saying 'don't move.' He quickly ran into the kitchen and opened a drawer; he grabbed the velveteen box, opened it and smiled. He quietly shut it and stuffed it into his blue pajama pockets

"Brittany," he said as he entered the room. Everyone looked up at him. Brittany was holding Abby in her lap and she almost looked confused. He walked over to her slowly; he stood in front of her. "These past few months have been some of the happiest in my life. I never thought a loser like me could end up with someone as great as you. Now, here I sit with you; you holding our child and us surrounded by a family. I live with you, I wake with you, and the sunrise is not the first sight I want to see in the morning. I want to see your smiling face. I want to wake like that every morning for the rest of my life, which is why…" Brittany was in tears of joy, Simon got down on one knee, her reached out and grabbed her hand, he pushed his glasses back onto his nose and looked up into her eyes. "Brittany, all the stars in heaven couldn't shine as bright as my love for you which is why…" He repeated. Simon reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the velveteen box.

"Brittany Miller…" Simon said as he pulled his hand from hers, he opened the box. As he did so the diamond ring inside of the box shown in the light, causing a prism effect. "Will you marry me?"

There was a collect gasp in the room. Brittany, for the first time in her life was at a loss for words. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Of course I will you dork." She said, the tears of joy rolled down her cheek, Eleanor came over and took Abby quickly, and Simon and Brittany nodded to her. Simon pulled Brittany into a standing position and wrapped Brittany in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered as he kissed her on the lips and tightened the hug around her waist.

**A/N: not much to say about this chapter except that yay Brittany Seville! Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The last chapter was one of my favorites. I can't believe that I just did that and I'm the author.**

**Our Lives Meet Reality**

**Chapter 5**

Simon's eyes snapped open when there was more crying over the baby monitor. He sat up and put on his glasses, he looked over at Brittany who was dead asleep. He sighed and got out of bed, walked over to his shirt that lay on the floor next to the door. He quietly opened the door and glanced at Brittany one final time and slipped out of the room walking toward the nursery. He heard the crying as he opened the door, the bright pink pastels covering the room. He walked over to the crib and smiled looking down at Abby. "Hey there sweetie, what's wrong?" He whispered, picking her out of crib he gently rocked her in his arms. He checked her and she needed a diaper change. "Why did Brittany pick this time be passed out cold?" he asked Abby. He carried her over to the changing table and began the dreaded process. "She owes me for this." He said as he finished up.

"Simon, I heard that." Brittany said over the baby monitor.

"So, inch high private eye… how long have you been listening?" He asked as he picked Abby back up and headed for the kitchen, he smiled as he looked up to see Brittany coming out of her bedroom. "Glad to see that you're in the land of the living." He joked with her as she slapped his arm.

"So, where are you trying to escape to?" She asked his, raising her right eye brow accusingly.

"I and the little woman are off to Rio. Want to join?" He joked with her as he headed down the stairs and turning to go into the kitchen.

"You know the answer to that Simon, don't you even joke like that." Brittany snapped. She flipped the light on and walked over to the stove and pulled a kettle out and filled it with water. Simon rocked Abby gently in his arms.

"You know Brittany; I think she looks a LOT more like you than she looks like me." He told her. _She may have her looked but I'll not sit here and let her flunk out of classes when she's older like Brittany. I'm going to teach her everything I know. _Simon said, irrationally planning out his daughter's future as Brittany prepared her bottle.

"Simon, she looks like both of us, don't start that." Brittany said as she dropped the bottle in the water and set an egg timer.

"Don't start what?" He asked her confused. Brittany turned her eyes away and looked like she had stepped out of line.

"It's nothing." She said, the timer went off and Brittany took the bottle out, checking the temperature on her wrist. She gave Simon the bottle as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter. Simon put the bottle to Abby's lips and she immediately began to suckle down her formula.

"Brittany?" He asked her, looking up as she handed him a burping cloth. He looked at her confused; she rolled her eyes and stood up making her way over to him. She draped the cloth over his shoulder and looked at him.

"Yes Simon?" She asked. Simon rocked Abby gently in his arms as she had her mid-night snack.

"Brittany, where did you learn all of this motherly stuff?" He asked. Brittany giggled.

"I'm not sure, it just kind of came to me naturally, and I guess I just roll with different punches than you do." She said, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and returned to her seat on the counter. "So…" She clapped her hands together softly and looked away from him. He smiled and sat down at the table.

"You want to know when the wedding is going to be, don't you?" He asked her, his gaze returned to Abby. Her eyes had closed and Simon was sure she was asleep by time she had finished her bottle. He smiled and hoisted her up, patting her back. Brittany giggled and Simon looked up at her.

"You look like a fourteen year old on his first babysitting job." She told him through her giggles. Simon grabbed the empty bottle and lightly chucked it at her.

"Hush up, I'm trying my best here; never been a father before." He said as a small burp resounded from Abby, he chuckled and lowered her from his shoulder; he used the burp cloth to wipe her mouth.

"Well, daddy knows some things." Brittany said playfully, she twirled the pink bottle in her hand. Simon chuckled and rocked Abby watching her fall asleep.

"How about we do it in June?" He asked her unexpectedly. Brittany smiled, and then frowned.

"No, everyone will be having their graduation parties in June." She said, she tossed the bottle into the sink lightly. "How's about we tie the knot on July 4th?" she asked.

"July 5th." Simon said, he looked up at her and she gave him a small nod and then cocked her head to the side confused.

"Why?" She asked him. He chuckled.

"Well, everyone will be celebrating different things on the 4th, so the 5th is the best option." He told her, he stood up and started walking out of the kitchen. She got up quickly and followed him, flipping the light off. Simon sat on the couch and pulled the playpen over beside him. He set Abby down inside gently and lay back, sighing.

"I love you." Brittany said as she sat down beside him and snuggled next to him; the light of the tree was filling the room and shining off of his glasses.

"I love you too sweetheart." He told her, he wrapped his arms around her as she shivered from being cold. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I want it blue and pink." Brittany said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not even sure how that would work." Simon said with a small chuckle.

"Me either." Brittany said, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her on the lips once and then again, but this time a little longer. He ran his hands down her spine and kissed her on the neck. She slapped him lightly on the chest. "Stop, we can't and you know it." She told him, she sat up and scooted a few inches away from him.

Simon chuckled. "We won't for another seven months." He told her, she looked back at him with mock anger. He chuckled and took his glasses off, he set them on the coffee table and pulled the cover off of the back of the couch, Brittany quickly cuddled up with him as he laid back to get some sleep.

********

A pair of lips pressed against his woke Simon up, he stared into Brittany's eyes and pulled her into a nice kiss, and she tapped him and pulled out of the kiss. He saw that the sun had come up and so had most of the rest of the family. Simon checked the clock that was in the room. 10:15. He smiled and then he got up.

"Well, I need to get up don't I?" He asked her, she nodded playfully and picked Abby out of the playpen.

"You need to go have Christmas with the other half of your family today silly." She told him. She had cleaned up for the day, her hair was in a ponytail with bangs and she wore a long pink dress that came to her knees. It was tied tightly in the middle with a black latex belt. Simon chuckled; he sat up and then looked at the clock again, the time he needed to be at Dave's house was one. He quickly got up, kissed her and headed upstairs to shower and change.

He quickly ran to Brittany's room and grabbed his clothes for the day, and he walked down the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door and got undressed; he laid his towel down on the floor in front of the shower. He let the water run so it would warm up. He turned around in time to hear the door click up and see Eleanor walk in.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, she turned her head and covered her eyes. "Simon I'm so sorry, I didn't hear the water running." She said, she was blushing a shade of crimson. Simon chuckled.

"Ellie, it's okay, Jeanette walked in on me last week, and apparently I haven't learned my lesson." He told her, he covered up with his towel and walked out of the bathroom. "I'll give you the bathroom for the moment." He closed the door behind him and waited a few moments and chuckled when Ellie walked out. She shot him a glare and then blushed and walked away. He chuckled again and walked back into the bathroom and took the rest of his show in peace.

**********

Simon loaded the car with the car seat as Brittany bought Abby outside and hooked her in. Simon smiled and popped a pacifier into Abby's mouth and gave Brittany a thumb up. Simon got in Brittany's car and smiled as Brittany sat in the passenger's seat holding the diaper bag. Simon started the car and slowly drove to Dave's house. The drive was slow because Brittany had to make him stop once so he could change Abby. When they got there they were greeted by Simon's brothers. Brittany got out of the car and they gasped, probably expecting her to be pregnant still. She hoisted the diaper bag up onto her shoulder and opened the back door and grabbed Abby's carrier and pulled her out of the car. Theodore and Alvin both gasped. Simon smiled at their amazement.

"Abigail Grace Miller." Brittany told the two of them. "And Alvin, you're to stay away from her." She told him with a smile. Alvin rolled his eyes and went inside the house, Theodore followed him inside.

"Why did you tell him that?" Simon asked her. They walked up the sidewalk to the house. Dave opened the door and greeted the three of them. Simon hugged him and then Dave hugged Brittany. They all walked inside and sat down on the couch. Brittany sat beside Simon; she put the carrier on the couch and took Abby out, rocking her as she lay in her arms.

Dave chuckled and Simon looked up at him confused. "Heck of a Christmas present Simon." He said, he sat in his arm chair. "So Brittany, how surprised were you when Simon told you that you were due on Christmas?" Dave asked. A knot formed in Simon's stomach as he looked at Brittany who glared at him angrily.

"How long did you know about that Simon?" She asked.

"Look, I didn't do the calculations until about a week ago." He told her, obviously sorry.

Brittany smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Brittany, who got you that ring?" Alvin asked, pulling them out of their moment. Simon blushed and looked away.

"Si, tell them…" Brittany said, she elbowed him in his side. Simon shook his head. He smiled and looked up at the others in the room.

"Well, besides our bouncing little ball of joy in Brittany's arms… I …" A lump formed in Simon's throat as Alvin stood up. He made his way over and gave Simon a brotherly hug. Brittany gasped and Simon turned white.

"Congratulations." Alvin whispered in Simon's ear, the lump moved from his throat as Alvin pulled out of the hug.

"Brittany and I are going to get married." He said, ignoring the gasp from Theodore and looking at Dave. Simon was almost worried when Dave smiled and offered his hand to shake. "And… well, Brittany… Brittany needs me to help with Abby, so I was wondering if I could move in with them." Simon said, Dave sighed and sat down. Simon looked at him.

"Simon, I understand you're an adult and obviously much more mature than Alvin and Theodore… but are you ready to move out on us?" Dave asked. "You know what, don't answer that…" He turned away from them and grabbed a medium sized rectangular box. It was wrapped in red and green striped paper with a big golden bow on the top. Simon read the tag; it was to the two of them, him and Brittany.

Simon looked at Brittany. "Well don't just sit there, open it and see what they got us." Brittany said with a smile, she shifted Abby in her arms. Simon took a deep breath as he slowly started to unwrap the present. _Why am I so nervous when I'm here with my families? They love me, they've already shown me that and… Oh my God._ Simon was pulled from his thoughts after he had taken off the paper and opened the box; it had a picture in a frame. It was a picture of a nice two story house that Simon had seen several times in the paper for sale. It was white with a gray-black roof and a red door. Simon looked up at Dave who was holding out two more presents. "Dave…"

'Simon just take them." Dave and Alvin said in unison. Simon reached out shakily and grabbed the two presents, he opened the smaller of the two first.

"Oh Dave!" Simon and Brittany said together, Simon held up the keys to the house. Simon was almost to the point of passing out.

"Simon, you have to open the next one." Dave told him excitedly. Simon shakily started to unravel the paper of the next present; it was the deed to the house.

"Dave… I…" was all that Simon was able to choke out before his head spinning caught him off guard and he passed out.

**************

Simon woke up as a drip of water splashed on his face. He sat up and shook his head; he picked his glasses up and looked around the room. "Sorry." He said as he stood back up.

"Good, you're awake just in time to go change Abby." Brittany said to him, handing him a very stinky Abby. Simon stuck his tongue out and shuddered. Brittany handed him Abby and the diaper changing supplies, he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He laid the changing pad out on the floor and unbuttoned her onesie.

"You owe me for this." He whispered to Abby as she laid there and looked up at him. Simon smiled. "I wonder what's going through that mind of yours…" He asked her. He untaped her diaper and poked her in the stomach and chuckled. "Mommy's going to have to get you something to eat." He told her as he wiped her clean and rolled up the dirty diaper. "You better be smarter than your mom and I are, don't get me wrong Abigail, but I would have loved for you to come after Brittany and I were married." He said as he powdered Abby's bottom and worked the powder into her skin.

"But, I'll never look as you as a burden… because you are our blessing. You're a gift from God." He said, unfolding the new diaper, he lifted Abby's legs and slid the diaper under, he pulled it up between her legs and taped it shut and tossed the old diaper and wipe into the trash. He picked her up and blew a raspberry on her tummy. "Well let's get out to your viewing public." He joked with her as her buttoned her onesie back. He cleaned up his space and came out of the bathroom.

"Simon did you get lost or something?" Brittany asked when he came back to the living room.

"No, just taking a bit of special time with my princess." He told Brittany. He sat beside her and rocked Abby in his arms. He looked up and saw Dave and his brothers and even Brittany bundled up to leave the house. "Where's everyone going?" he asked confused.

"We have to go see your house stupid." Alvin said. Theodore smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" Alvin said, shooting him an evil glare. Brittany giggled and Simon chuckled.

"Alright, let me get my shoes on and we can get Abby ready to go." Simon said, handing Abby to Brittany. He went over and got his things ready; he grabbed the keys and shoved them into his hooded sweatshirt pocket. He turned around and kissed Brittany and then headed out the door. Simon got in the car and waited for Brittany to get in after hooking Abby up in the back. Brittany kissed Simon after seeing his face had turned completely white. Simon started the car and drove off following Dave to the new house.

**************

"Simon, open the door." Dave said to him. Simon stood in front of the door looking at the door knob.

"Dave, you didn't have to…" Simon said, Alvin grabbed the leys from Simon and inserted them in the lock, turned them, and gently opened the door. Simon's jaw dropped, they were greeted by a hardwood foyer which was furnished with a section of carpet in front of the door, a shoe wrack and a hat and coat rack. The walls were a light grey.

"We're painting that as SOON as possible." Brittany told Simon. He didn't pay attention; he kicked his shoes off and walked in front of the rest of his family, his eyes wide in amazement as he walked into the living room. It was carpeted, a tan color that was contrasted with the off white walls. "Dave, you bought us one to paint?" Brittany asked as she walked in the room. Simon was beginning to get dizzy. He turned and gave Dave a hug. Dave simply smiled and patted him on the back. Simon looked around the rest of the house, three bedrooms, two baths, one living room, a huge carpeted and for some unknown reason furnished basement, a lounge and the foyer. Simon sighed and sat down on the floor in the living room.

"Call your sisters Brit; we have a lot of moving to do." He told her, she set the carrier on the ground and started crying tears of joy and nearly tackled him with the hug she gave him.

**A/N: This chapter was very emotional for me, I loved it so much. Especially after I changed everything in their lives with a few simple gifts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: the story is just rolling like a snowball down a hill, it's fast for you guys but faster for me**

**Our lives Meet Reality**

**Chapter 6**

"Alvin, just put my stuff in the master bedroom. Theodore can you carry Abby's playpen into the living room?" Simon asked since it had only been a few hours since Dave had given Brittany and him the key to the house and they were setting the house up the way they wanted it. Simon sighed; the house was almost fully furnished. Dave and Ms. Miller had been plotting this together so they had taken the time to start getting things together and buying it. Dave had given them a new sofa, recliner, rocking chair, refrigerator and loveseat, while Ms Miller had given them a bed for their guest room, a second sofa, a TV for the living room, a new computer for the living room and a whole new nursery suite for Abby.

"You guys didn't really have to do this." Brittany told them. She was beginning to feel bad about all of the gifts.

Dave leaned over and whispered something into Theodore's ear and handed him his car keys before he ran out the front door. "Of course we didn't have to, we wanted to. The good thing is the house is paid off, you do have your utilities and stuff to pay, but Ms. Miller and I will be taking turns on paying that until Simon gets out of college.

"Brittany, I'll hold onto Abby if you want to go fix the nursery up the way you like it." Eleanor offered, coming out of the master bedroom. Brittany looked at Simon questioningly, he nodded and Brittany handed Abby to Ellie. "Hey there sweetie, I'm your auntie Eleanor." She said to Abby. Simon smiled.

"Eleanor it's time for Abby's bottle, do you mind feeding her?" Simon said, checking his watch. Eleanor nodded and walked out of the room.

Simon walked into the master bedroom and smiled. The bedroom had been painted a royal blue when they got there; Brittany almost threw a fit when she realized her master bedroom was navy blue. Simon smiled and walked over to the bed, which had been made up with a sky blue and royal blue comforter. He sighed and laid back, looking up at the ceiling. Dave walked in the room and flipped on the light.

"Simon, is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes Dave, just trying to take it all in." He said, which was not a lie. This was a bit much for a high school senior to receive on Christmas.

"Simon, your brother's back from the store. Can you go help Theodore for a few moments?" Dave asked him with a smile that Simon didn't like

"Sure," Simon said, he stood up and walked out of the room almost running into Brittany, she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. Simon chuckled.

"Our families are so amazing." Brittany whispered.

"I know." Said Simon with a grin, he kissed her and then walked out the front door to help Theodore. Theodore was toting in bag after bag from Wal-Mart. Simon smiled. "Groceries huh?" Simon asked Theodore.

"And some other surprises, I decided to get you a few presents." Theodore said, piquing Simon's interest, he walked to the car and grabbed the rest of the bags. They both walked into the kitchen where Eleanor was feeding Abby and Jeanette was sitting talking to Alvin.

"So, Thursday?" Jeanette asked Alvin, Simon hated coming in halfway through a conversation.

"Yes, but keep it… Oh hey there Si!" Alvin said, not looking at him and changing the subject. Simon rolled his eyes and walked over helping Theodore with the groceries, Simon started opening bags, he began putting the necessities in the refrigerator and began putting jars of baby food in the cabinets. Simon rolled his eyes as he saw that Theodore had bought them blue and pink plates, cups, bowls and a few baby bottles. Simon finished with the groceries as Theodore handed him a few bags.

"Here you go Simon, the gifts I told you about." Theodore said Simon looked in the bags; he smiled when he saw several DVDs, a couple of computer games and several text books. Simon gave him a hug and then went to the living room. Brittany was sitting in the living room on the couch; she looked up and saw Simon come in. She smiled and scooted over on the couch, patting the couch. Simon sat his bag of presents on the ground and sat with her.

"This is too much." Simon said as Brittany laid her head on his shoulder. Brittany shook her head and looked at Simon innocently.

"They may have gotten this idea when I kind of brought it up to Ms. Miller that I wanted you to move in." Brittany said. Simon smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"They bought the house together. That much I know." Simon said. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe we own a house!" he said, reality sinking in.

Brittany leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Simon, we have a family, we have a house, support, we have it all Simon… it's perfect. Just like how you're perfect." She told him as she kissed him again.

"Brittany, I am certainly NOT perfect. There is no way in the world that I'm anywhere near perfect." Simon said to her, Brittany scowled at him and opened her mouth to reply and then they both saw Eleanor enter the room holding a screaming Abby.

"She won't stop crying!" Eleanor screamed over the wails of the child. Brittany giggled. "I've tried everything, she doesn't need changed, she's not hungry, she's not sick. She just won't stop!" Eleanor said, she quickly handed Abby to Brittany's open arms. Abby immediately stopped crying. Eleanor looked confused and frustrated. "That's not even fair." Brittany and Simon started laughing together. "It's not funny!" Eleanor snapped as she stormed out of the room.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Brittany said as she calmed down. She and Simon stared down at their little bundle of joy. Simon sat back against the couch and closed his eyes. _My life is so wonderful… too bad I have to leave it all for college. _Simon thought to himself. _ MIT is going to kill me, why did I have to get accepted? I don't want to leave this. I'd give anything to make these moments last a lifetime. I don't think I'd be able to keep sane without these two around._ He thought, Simon opened his eyes in time to see the rest of the family come into the living room and take different positions. Alvin and Jeanette sat on the floor; Simon took note that they were holding hands. Theodore and Eleanor had taken the computer chair. Ms. Miller sat on the only recliner in the room and Dave took a seat beside Brittany.

"Well, the house is pretty much done." Said Dave, he smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow. Simon frowned and looked at Dave; he tried to convey the message that they had done too much several times to no avail.

"Dave, Ms Miller. Thank you both. You guys have done way too much." Brittany spoke up, trying not to wake the baby. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, Abigail needs to be put in her crib for a nap." Brittany said as she stood and walked from the room.

Simon smiled at everyone in the room. "I really think that this is the best Christmas I've had in a long, long time." Simon told them.

"There's one more present from me to Abby." Alvin said. Simon put his hand up to stop him.

"There's a list of things my child is not allowed to have from you." Simon pulled out the list from his pocket, written in pink were the things Brittany didn't want Alvin to give her and in blue were the things he didn't. " Firecrackers, fireworks, pellet guns, air soft guns, slingshot, video game systems until she is twelve, skateboard, a bike, skates, roller blades, a hockey stick. Alvin, the list goes on, but in short if it's anything that could get her hurt…" Alvin cut Simon off as he held up a small receipt. Simon's eyes widened. "One hundred thousand dollars? You started her a saving account with one hundred thousand dollars?" Simon exclaimed. Alvin smiled and nodded.

"The killer thing is that is has a five percent interest build up per year and she can't touch it until she turns eighteen." Alvin said, everyone in the room stared at Alvin in amazement.

"It's Christmas miracle." Brittany said as she walked into the room. She took her seat on Simon's lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Alvin pretended to gag and Jeanette slapped his arm. Alvin looked at her in shock. She smiled back at him and laid her head on his shoulder. Simon smiled and so did Brittany.

"So…" Alvin smiled devilishly and Simon rolled his eyes. "I say we have a sleep over." Alvin said, Simon looked at Brittany, she shrugged.

"Why not, we can have Jeanette and Ellie sleep in the guest room and Alvin and Theodore can sleep on the couch in the basement." Brittany suggested. Alvin frowned and so did Eleanor.

"I think that sounds good." Simon said, he looked at the clock. They had been working forever, it was already nine o'clock. Simon yawned. "I'm going to go get some sleep before Abby starts waking us up." Simon stood up and went to walk out of the room.

"Simon!" Brittany called before he left the room. Simon poked his head back in quickly.

"Yes dear?" He asked her.

"You sleep, you've done enough. I'll get her the first time she cries." Brittany said with an apologetic undertone. Simon smiled and nodded. He walked to his room and clicked off his light.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was kind of filler while I let my brain dry out from calculus at school. The next chapter will be filled with events…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The last chapter was super dry. Or so I thought. So this chapter will be more eventful. **

**Our Lives Meet Reality**

**Chapter 7**

Crying broke the silence of Simon's dreams. He rolled his eyes and sat up, Brittany was fast asleep so he got up and walked across the hall to the nursery. "What's wrong now?" Simon asked, not expecting an answer. He checked her diaper and that was clean. He frowned and hoisted her up into his arms. "Abby," She instantly stopped crying. He smiled. "Let's get you a bottle just to be sure." Simon said with a smile, he rocked her as he walked out of the nursery and down the stairs. Simon turned as he got down the stairs and walked through the living room, at first he just walked through. He then instantly turned around and saw covers moving on the couch. Simon's cheeks flushed red with anger as he walked back over to the couch and yanked the covers off of it. He instantly covered his eyes when he saw Jeanette and Alvin on top each other, scantily clad in the middle of sharing a moment together.

"Simon!" Jeanette and Alvin half screamed. Jeanette grabbed the covers back from Simon and covered herself up.

"Just why in the world are you guys doing this?" Simon asked. Alvin and Jeanette both sat down on the couch, Jeanette looked away and Alvin was blushing redder than his normal clothes.

"Simon, we swear, we were just cuddling and then it kind of got out of control." Alvin said, defending Jeanette's honor. Simon smiled. _Maybe he really is growing up._

"I don't care, just… Jeanette go to your room." Simon said, she grabbed her clothing and looked back at Alvin. Alvin looked at her and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Simon smiled again and waited for Jeanette to leave. Simon sat down in the chair opposite the couch in the recliner. "Alvin… I don't want to try and preach to you because there's evidence in my arms that I didn't keep it in my pants." Simon rocked Abby as she wriggled in his arms. "Put your clothes on and follow me." Simon told Alvin. Simon stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Alvin quickly followed him, tripping over his pants as he threw them on. Simon chuckled and grabbed a kettle out of the bottom cabinet. "Simon, you aren't going to…" Simon cut him off by putting one of the nipples from Abby's bottles into his mouth. Alvin shut up but spit it out.

"Pick that nipple up, wash it and fill that kettle with water." Simon instructed Alvin, Alvin opened his mouth to protest but Simon looked at him angrily. Alvin started the water and had the kettle filled in seconds. Simon clicked the stove on to boil the water. Sighed took in a deep breath and exhaled it. "Brittany is going to skin me when she finds out I did this…" Simon whispered, just loud enough for Alvin to hear. Alvin looked confused, but understood as soon as Simon started handing Abby to him. Alvin cradled her in his arms. "I'm going to make you take care of the baby for the rest of the night, but you're to not put her down unless you are changing her diaper. Do this for the night and then I won't tell anyone that I walked in on you and Jeanette halfway through your first try." Simon said to Alvin. The water started to boil and Simon showed Alvin how to prepare the bottle and dropped it into the water. Alvin watched intensely.

"Ok Simon, I'll do it." Alvin said, he took the prepared bottle and inserted the nipple into Abby's mouth. Simon walked back into the living room, Alvin followed his heels. Simon sat down in the recliner and watched as Alvin fed Abby, she drank her bottle slowly. Simon ran back in the kitchen and got a burp cloth. He draped it over Alvin's shoulder. "Simon, why are you making me do this again?" Alvin asked as he burped Abby.

Simon rolled his eyes. "This is what came from Brittany and I having a bit of fun." He said as he pointed to his daughter. "You and Jeanette need to wait for one, not like us." Simon said, each word struck him harder and harder. Simon looked up to see Brittany come down the stairs. Brittany stared in shock as she saw Alvin with her daughter.

"I knew my feeling was right, Simon, why in the world is Alvin holding our child?" Brittany asked before attempting to pry Abby from Alvin's hands.

"Well, that's a secret." Simon said, he nodded letting Alvin know that it was ok for Brittany to take Alvin. Brittany started rocking Abby and singing to her. Simon rolled his eyes as he listened to the music, he didn't recognize it at first but then it hit him. "Brittany, are you singing in Italian?" Simon asked confused.

Brittany continued to sing to her child but nodded. Brittany's voice as Simon and Alvin both listened to her amazed.

Tanto tempo fa

Un ucello fatale di nome

Chromaggia

Incrocia in volo la freccia di un

Arciere

Lungo le coste di lava

Inseguita

Scappa dalla freccia

Chromaggia, chromaggia,

Precha non affronti il perricolo?

La freccia era legata all'ala

E lei volvavaper liberarsene

Atirano la freccia,

Altri son ferriti per mia colpa

Mia colpa

Gia! Verso la bocca del diavolo!

La sua freccia, I mei occhi.

Brittany finished up the song with a smile. She knew the meaning and so did Simon. He didn't care that Alvin didn't know, he just wondered how Abby would take it. He looked to see her calmly sleeping in Brittany's arms. The all smiled and Brittany sat down on the recliner with Simon. She glared at Alvin. "So, exactly WHY were you holding my daughter?" Brittany hissed at him. Alvin and Simon rolled their eyes.

"Your fiancé told me to." Simon said. Brittany turned and looked at Simon, who was avoiding her gaze. Brittany turned her attention back to Alvin. "My sister was upstairs crying, would you like to explain to me what you did to make Jeanette so upset?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't do anything to her Brittany." Alvin said, partly telling the truth. He looked away from her and tapped his fingers like a drum on the arm of the couch. Brittany scowled at him again.

"Alvin, I swear to God that if you hurt her!" Brittany said. Simon put his hand on Brittany's to tell her to calm down. Simon felt the muscles in her arm relax.

"Besides, she's the one who would have started something if anything." Alvin said, Simon made Brittany stand and get out of his way. Simon marched over to the couch and grabbed Alvin by his shirt.

"That's your girlfriend you're talking about. Have you no shame?" Simon asked him, he pushed him back down, disgusted. "Brittany I need some air, I have to get away from Alvin for a few moments, would you mind watching Abby, without killing Alvin?" Simon asked, he slipped his navy blue hooded sweatshirt on before heading out the door.

**********

Simon sat on the steps of the porch. The cold air hit his skin, he smiled and stared at the stars. _Why would Alvin talk about Jeanette like that? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Unless he was going to… no, he'd never lose her like that. Not Alvin, not after the way he defended her. Brit was right, Abby is still more mature than Alvin in some ways._ Simon thought to himself, he heard the front door handle turn and the front door click open.

"Oh, Simon, what're you doing out here?" Simon turned and saw Jeanette.

"Oh, hi Netta, I just needed some air. Why are you out here?" Simon asked her, confused.

"Oh, nothing, I just came out to look at the constellations." She said, Jeanette sat beside him and sighed. Simon looked over at her. She wasn't looking at the stars at all; she was however drawing things in the snow on the ground with a small stick she found. Jeanette looked at him, Simon saw sorrow in her eyes, she was distraught, it was certain.

"Netta, what's wrong?" He asked her, he didn't expect a response but she gave one.

"I'm worried about Alvin and I." She replied to him. "We've been fighting a lot lately and then tonight… well you know." Jeanette looked away. "Plus, he's been complimenting me more and more every time we get time alone. And now, he's said he wants to do his own taxes so I don't see where his money is going to" Simon smiled, he knew exactly what was going on and it seemed like Alvin was preparing for something he didn't want Jeanette to know about.

Simon wrapped Jeanette in a big hug and then let her go. He stood up and leaned against the stair railing. "Jeanette don't worry about Alvin, he may be crazy, insensitive, and oftentimes stupid, but he has a good heart." He told her. He smiled at looked at his watch. 2:37. "Jeanette you better get inside and get some sleep." Simon told her. She nodded and stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Thank you Simon." Said Jeanette. She smiled and went inside. Simon sat back down and looked at the stars again. A thought crossed his mind. _When did Brittany learn that Italian lullaby? Let alone learn Italian? I really hope I didn't give Jeanette false hope. Alvin IS acting strange, there's no doubt about it. _Simon heard the doorknob turn and the door open, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked up to See Brittany staring at him worriedly.

"Simon? Simon, are you ok?" Brittany asked him, a huge amount of concern in her voice.

"Yeah Brit I'm fine." He smiled at her and patted the steps next to him. She smiled and walked over, sitting beside him. Simon wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt her shivering, he pulled her in tightly. "Where's Abby?" He asked part concerned, part wanting conversation.

"I put her up in the crib, when Jeanette went inside I asked her to watch her for a few moments. Simon, what's wrong?" Brittany said unexpectedly. Simon looked at her and wrapped his arms around her somewhat tighter.

"Nothing, I was just out here thinking. Look, Alvin and Jeanette didn't want me to say anything, but if I don't tell you then you're going to kill me. Earlier, when Alvin was holding Abby, there was a HUGE reason behind it… I was punishing Alvin." Simon looked away from her

"You used out daughter as punishment?" Brittany asked. "You little devil you." Brittany said, she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's not it." Simon said, he bit his bottom lip and looked back at her. "Brittany, I brought Abby down originally to get her a bottle, well I saw movement under covers on the couch and…" Brittany stood up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Brittany screamed. Simon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to him. Her muscles relaxed under his touch as he pulled her down and placed on hand on her cheek.

"I handled things." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I stopped them before anything could truly happen. I made them separate, and then I simply showed Alvin what could happen if a guy's body got the best of him." Simon said, he leaned up and kissed her on the neck. She moaned in reply, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Simon ran his hands up the back of her shirt and then down. Brittany snapped out of it long enough to make Simon stop.

"We need to get inside, I don't want you sick." Brittany said, a devilish smile crossed her lips. She stood up and held his hand as she walked in with him. Simon's jaw dropped when he walked inside and went into the living room. He saw that Abby was on a changing pad on the ground, Alvin was changing her diaper and Jeanette was giving him instructions while she sat on the couch. Simon smiled and Brittany began giggling. Alvin turned around; he blushed and finished changing Abby. When done he rolled up the dirty diaper, rebuttoned her footed sleeper and handed her to Jeanette. He shot a look at Simon.

"You tell ANYONE that I was wrist deep in poopy a moment ago and I swear I'll go get your baby pictures." Alvin threatened. Simon bit his bottom lip, Brittany hadn't seen those. They weren't too embarrassing, minus the group bath time picture. Brittany went over to Jeanette and she took Abby from her, sitting in between the two. Simon rolled his eyes and sat opposite of them.

"Simon, she's asleep. It's 5:47 A.M. we should probably go to sleep." Brittany said with a yawn. "Jeanette go to your room. " Brittany told her. Jeanette nodded and ran upstairs. Brittany smiled and her attention turned to Alvin who was standing up to leave. "Sit!" She commanded. Alvin immediately sat down; he turned his gaze away from Brittany's eyes. "What makes you think that I wouldn't find out that you were trying to fool around with my sister?" Brittany asked. Simon couched and she looked over at him.

"Brittany we covered this already." Simon said. Brittany nodded, Alvin looked confused. Simon motioned for him to leave and he headed down the basement steps. Brittany rolled her eyes furiously. Simon took this time to run over and take the baby from her. "Get upstairs and get the covers off of the bed, I'll put her to sleep and be in the room in a moment." Simon said, running up the stairs behind Brittany.

**A/N: I loved writing not only the Brimon here, but the Alvinette. Twas pretty amazing, sorry for the delay in this chapter, I was without internet for a day. The next chapter will be up ASAP **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay! I'm back on the one-a-day chapter schedule (Hopefully). So without further delay!**

**Our Lives Meet Reality**

**Chapter 8**

Simon rolled over in his bed only to be greeted by an empty bed. He woke up and looked around. Brittany wasn't in the room. He reached over on the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and got up, putting on his clothes. _I'm glad she was able to stop me, because I wouldn't have stopped last night._ Simon thought. He walked downstairs and into the living room. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Alvin sat on the couch while Theodore had chosen to sit on the recliner opposite them. Simon became confused when he noticed Abby sleeping peacefully in the playpen. "Where's Brittany?" He asked them.

"She said she needed to go get her hair cut, so she left us in charge of Abby until you woke up. She left about a half hour ago. Abby's just been sleeping the whole time." Jeanette gave the report. Simon sighed.

"Alright, Alvin!" Alvin looked up at Simon as he called his name. "Get a diaper bag ready, there should be a fully stocked one in the nursery, I'll grab the carrier. You and I are going in to town for a couple of hours." Simon told him. Alvin rushed up stairs as Simon grabbed the carrier. "Ellie!" Eleanor turned and looked at him. "Get your coat, you're coming with us." Simon lifted Abby out of the play pen and slipped a pacifier into her mouth. He gently put her in the carrier, not waking her. Simon smiled when Alvin came downstairs carrying the diaper bag. "Ellie, you don't mind riding in the back with Abby do you?" Simon asked. Eleanor shook her head as they went out the front door.

********

Simon drove through the streets of the city at a pretty moderate pace. "So Alvin, what store do you want to get it from?" Simon asked him, Alvin blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Si," Alvin quickly said back to him. Simon simply gave him a look. Alvin blushed and sighed.

"Just take me to the nearest jewelry store so we can get this over Si, and before I kill you." Alvin growled through his teeth. Eleanor gasped from the back seat.

"Alvin, are you?" Eleanor couldn't think of what to say as Alvin nodded his head.

"So why did we bring Eleanor along with us?" Alvin asked confused.

"Someone has to watch the baby while we're in the jewelry store. They general frown upon people changing diapers on their counters." Simon said sarcastically. He took a deep breath as he pulled into the nearest jewelry store.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and watch Abby, she's asleep and if we move her she'll wake up and be cranky." Eleanor said, the boys nodded and left Eleanor on diaper duty.

***************

"This one's fairly cheap." Simon pointed out to Alvin. Alvin looked at it and frowned.

"Cheap, but doesn't express how I feel about her." Alvin said.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A store manager had come over. He looked in the display case. "Oh, I see you're looking at our 'Lover's Traverse' ring. So, when is the big day?" The manager asked. Alvin's jaw dropped, his shock quickly turned to anger as he rolled up his sleeve Simon placed his hand on his shoulder.

"My brother is looking for a ring for his girlfriend. Though, he's extremely finicky about the choosing part." Said explained, restraining Alvin. Just because this man implied something doesn't mean Simon would let Alvin kill him. The manager smiled and directed to a cheaper ring, getting them out of there without deaths in an hour.

************

"Simon there is NO way I can do this." Alvin said, Simon and Alvin had been standing in front of Simon's house for an hour.

"Alvin. I told you, march in there, grab her hand, kiss her, get on one knee and spill your guts." Simon told him. _Alvin is never nervous, he usually doesn't even think before he leaps. Maybe Jeanette has brought the best out in my brother._ Simon smiled at the thought. "Why are you so nervous, that's the love of your life in there, and you can't even get the courage to answer the door. Where's my brother who was ready to rock her world last night?" Simon asked, trying to get Alvin out of this deadpan phase

"Simon don't you talk like that, Jeanette and I were going to do that out of love. NOT out of us having the status of "done it"" Alvin snapped at him. He walked over to Simon. "And if I remember correctly you and Brittany hadn't been dating a week and you guys were under the covers!" Alvin yelled at him, putting his finger in Simon's chest. Simon smiled; this is exactly where he wanted Alvin.

"Then prove to me that's what you wanted to do." Simon said, he pointed to the door. Alvin turned around, he went straight to the door and opened it, and Simon followed in behind him. Jeanette was sitting in the kitchen drinking some herbal tea. Alvin came into the kitchen; Brittany was sitting beside Jeanette feeding Abby.

"Jeanette we need to talk." Alvin said, Jeanette gasped and almost choked on her tea. Alvin shakily grabbed her hand. "Jeanette I love you, you know that and… and I…" Simon saw his brother get woozy and watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he ran trying to catch him as he passed out, but it was to no avail and Alvin hit the ground.

"Alvin!" Jeanette screamed.

"Jeanette, he's fine, he just kind of snapped under pressure." Simon said, he shook his head and grabbed Alvin's hand, prying the ring box from his hand and stuffing it in his pocket. Hopefully no one had seen it. Eleanor walked into the room, she giggled when she saw Alvin laying on the floor.

"Someone chickened out." Eleanor said, Simon rolled his eyes and then struggled but heaved Alvin onto his shoulders. Simon carried him into the living room, he debated throwing him into the play pen but thought against. Brittany would kill him. Simon sat him down on the couch and heaved a sigh of relief.

Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany walked into the room after him. Simon sat in the recliner and tried to catch his breath. He looked over and saw Jeanette staring at Alvin, love flooding her eyes. Simon smiled. He got back up and went into the kitchen, everyone's eyes followed him. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a glass, quickly filling it with water he returned to the living room. "Alvin." Simon said quietly in his ear, when he didn't stir, Simon dripped the water onto his face, waking him up.

"What? What?!" Alvin asked as he came out of his stupor. Simon simply cleared his throat. "Oh right." Alvin said, he checked his pocket and found the ring. He smiled and walked over to Jeanette. "Jeanette, we've been friends since we were little, companions through and through. And at the end of the day all I want is you, your smile, and the warmth of your hand in mine. And when I think, all I see is you. So I've come to the realization that that is all I want. You. So Jeanette, I'm asking you now." By this point, Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany were crying, Alvin reached into his pocket. All three girls gasped as Alvin pulled out the velveteen box. "Jeanette, I can't go through life without you. This is why I'm asking you now. Will you marry me?" Jeanette was in tears. She couldn't speak, she merely nodded.

Alvin slid the ring on her finger, Jeanette wrapped her arms around him and tightly squeezed. "I love you Alvin." Jeanette managed to choke out.

"I love you too Jeanette." Alvin said, kissing her.

**So this chapter was short and kind of took the story off the path, but I felt like these characters never got shown enough. But! The next chapter is the marriage of Simon and Brittany, and will be in Brittany's POV possibly the final chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is the final chapter of the huge, HUGE 'Our Lives' Project/series. If I feel I need to write more, then I might. Or if people review enough asking for another piece to the series. And now! The Finale!!! ~*Fireworks*~**

**Our Lives Meet Reality**

**Chapter 9**

"Jeanette, it's not tight enough!" Brittany panicked, having Jeanette tighten her dress for the third time in the past hour.

"Brittany, you need to calm down." Jeanette said, she pulled on the cords in Brittany's dress another time. Brittany nodded.

"I'm sorry Netta; it's just that… after the honeymoon Simon only has three weeks until he starts college back up. I can't believe he'll be a sophomore already. The time sure is flying by. Speaking of time; where's Abby?" Brittany asked looking around.

"Eleanor had to perform an emergency diaper change. I don't get it Brittany, Abby can do algebra already, and you guys don't have her potty trained? I mean, some freshman in high school would blush at being outsmarted by her." Jeanette said, Abby came in her eyebrows crinkling in the middle like Simon's. She was angry. Eleanor followed in her steps.

"Abby I have to change you and this is the only diaper we have." Eleanor said, holding up the Winnie the pooh diaper.

"That doesn't matter. If father was here he'd understand my pleas of concern that the transparency of the silk mommy picked out for my flower girl dress will display Disney characters to every onlooker in the chapel." Abby said. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Look here, you impress the rest of your family with the fact that you've read the thesaurus and you know the name of every fashion designer known to man. But you don't impress me; you're just my baby niece in a wet diaper. I know you don't want rash so it's either a new diaper or week of discomfort, which do you want?" Eleanor asked her. Abby pouted and lifted her arms up to be carried. Eleanor picked her up and Abby started to squirm in her arms uncomfortably. Brittany stopped them and put Abby's Winnie the Pooh pacifier in her mouth smiling at Eleanor who huffed a sigh of relief.

Jeanette giggled. "Simon was right." She said as she started working her hair into its upward do.

"What, that he and I would end up raising a fashionable super smart demon child?" Brittany asked, fixing her hair as well. "The demon child thing isn't really there because Alvin is never around her, I won't let him be." Brittany said, spraying hairspray around the edge of her hair. "However, her aunt Eleanor is slowly teaching her to cook. She's going to be graduating Harvard while still in diapers and drinking from a bottle at this rate." She said, giggling. She applied a few bobby pins here and there and smiled at her joke and her accomplishment with her hair do.

"So… um… Brittany, I was wondering." Jeanette started applying mascara.

"Yes Jeanette?" Brittany asked. She stood up and grabbed her makeup bag and sat back down.

"Well, Alvin and I plan on getting married in December and I was wondering if you wanted to be the maid of honor since it was Simon who helped get us together... So, will you?" She asked as she finished putting on her makeup.

"Of course I will Jeanette, let's just get through today without any disasters. Especially if we can avoid any trouble from Abby." Brittany said she quieted down when Abby came back in the room; she raised her arms for her mommy. Brittany smiled. She picked up Abby and sat her on her lap. "Were you good for Auntie Eleanor?" She asked her. Abby sucked on her pacifier and nodded. Brittany kissed her lightly on the forehead, wiping off any trace of lipstick. Eleanor quickly fixed her hair.

"Abby does realize she has to part with her binky for a couple of hours during this whole thing right?" Eleanor asked her, gazing into the mirror. She turned around to see Abby glaring at her angrily. Eleanor rolled her eyes. There came a small knock at the door, Jeanette and Eleanor stood blocking the door's view of Brittany. "Come in!" They called; Alvin stuck his head in quickly.

"Well hello ladies, is the blushing bride ready for her big moment?" he asked with a smile. The girls nodded and let Alvin leave.

"Well Brittany, it's now or never." Said Eleanor. Brittany looked down at her daughter, she hugged her tightly.

"Are you ready to go be flower girl for mommy sweetie?" Brittany asked her, Abby nodded, she stood up and started walking and bumped into the wall. Brittany picked her back up. "I told Simon she needed glasses." Brittany told her sisters, Eleanor shrugged and Jeanette nodded. Brittany grabbed the basket of rose petals and told her to follow her aunts. She popped Abby's pacifier out of her mouth and put it on the counter.

Eleanor and Jeanette grabbed their bouquets and walked to the sanctuary, Abby following behind them slowly. Brittany grabbed her bouquet. Brittany looked around the room. This was the last time she'd be a bachelorette. She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to miss this at all." She lied to herself. She stepped out of the room and walked to the door of the sanctuary. She took a deep breath and waited for her music.

_This is it, Smile, SMILE._ She told herself as she walked down the aisle, it was more beautiful than the wedding planner said it would be. She looked up to see Simon smiling at her, he pushed his glasses back onto his nose and Brittany giggled lightly. Finally reaching the alter, she turned to face Simon.

"The couple has chosen to go with the traditional vows of this church. Mr. Seville if you'd like to start." The priest said, turning to Simon. Simon cleared his throat and turned facing Brittany.

"I, Simon, take you, Brittany Miller, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Simon said, Brittany rolled her eyes at his ability to remember everything word for word.

"Miss Miller do you take Simon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, turning to Brittany, tears swelled in her eyes as she replied.

"I do." Brittany said, the priest looked at her, prompting her to recite her vows. Brittany took a deep breath. "I, Brittany, take you, Simon Seville, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Brittany said, smiling smugly at Simon, Simon smiled at her.

"Simon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked him.

"I do." Simon said.

"The rings please." The priest said. Simon's little cousin walked over to the two. Simon took his ring off the pillow and so did Brittany. They slid the rings onto each other's fingers. "Now, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to Simon, he wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her in tightly.

"I love you." They said simultaneously. Simon kissed Brittany lightly on the lips, then kissed her again, longer, his tongue rubbed against Brittany's lips, she gave them just enough space for his tongue to come into her mouth. When they decided they were done, they parted and the entire sanctuary erupted into applause. Simon grabbed Brittany's hand and they ran out of the sanctuary. When outside they smiled at their limousine. The entire wedding party piled into the limousine and headed off toward the reception.

*******

Simon and Brittany smiled as their bags were loaded into the car for their honeymoon. "Now, guys, remember. Jeanette and Alvin watch Abby for three days and Theodore and Ellie watch her the rest of the time." Brittany said, she kissed her sleeping daughter. "And Jeanette I scheduled an appointment for Abby to get glasses tomorrow at 2:45 make sure she's there. Alvin, Simon and Theodore exchanged brotherly hugs before Simon got into the car. Brittany hugged her sisters tightly and then hugged Alvin and Theodore. "We'll call you." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Brittany, everything will be fine. Get in the car, the plane won't wait for you." Simon said to her, he chuckled and started the engine. Brittany gave one last hug to everyone and ran to her side of the car, getting in just before Simon sped off into the night.

*********

Simon opened the hotel room and tripped over Brittany's bags. "Did you have to pack your whole wardrobe?" He asked her. He pushed the bags into the closet that they had. Brittany giggled; she walked over to the window and was amazed.

"You got us the beach side view?" Brittany asked. Stepping out onto the balcony she smiled and let the sea air hit her skin. Simon's hands snaked around her stomach. She turned and kissed him. She walked with him and sat on the bad. He kissed her gently, and she ripped his shirt off. Simon chuckled and smiled.

"I forgot condoms." He said, standing up. Brittany grabbed him and pulled him back down to her, taking off her shirt.

"We don't need them, let's have another baby." Brittany said. Simon smiled and started unbuttoning his pants.

**A/N: And there you have it folks!! The Brimon story that stuck in my mind. Now, Idk if I want to write another part to this, I need your guys' opinions. So PLEASE review and let me know if I need to write it. In the mean time I'll be working on some oneshots and my newest project. It's Alvinor! So please, review and tell me if I need to continue this series!**


End file.
